


珍爱至上（上）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: AllJin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 9





	珍爱至上（上）

明明床单都滚过那么多次了，可是突然之间安静纯情地在水雾蒸腾的浴室里坦诚相对接受弟弟的服务还是让金硕珍脸红得要滴血。  
“智旻呀，哥自己来就行了。”  
“阿尼，哥现在是伤员，别动，不然伤口该开线了。”朴智旻把金硕珍不能碰水的那条腿放在自己膝盖上帮他按摩，摸着Omega光滑的皮肤就觉得心猿意马。  
家里的沐浴露因为三个弟弟们的恶趣味总是蜜桃味、甜橙味这样甜蜜的香味，因为配上金硕珍软绵绵的小羊睡衣实在是非常可口，至于他们仨用这样的味道嘛...反正Alpha的体质不留香，洗完就只带着一丁点而已，不碍事。  
朴智旻腰间围着浴巾，紧实的腹肌清晰可见，虽然他平常和和气气的样子看上去像是柔软的糯米团子，但实际上稍微靠近一些就能感觉到骨子里的血性，只要是他目标之内的东西，就一定会得到。  
金硕珍的身体早就被弟弟们调教得无比敏感，光是被热毛巾擦洗身上，腰侧这种敏感地带都会起鸡皮疙瘩，被这样赤裸裸地打量和慢慢擦拭让他觉得居然比直接做爱还羞耻，伸出手想挡住胸口，又觉得这种收效甚微的动作有点矫情。  
朴智旻也被他这不知所措的样子逗笑了，“呀，珍哥你再继续动，我可真不敢保证只是洗澡了哦。”  
终于还是一句话让金硕珍乖乖定住，任朴智旻像对待漂亮的人偶娃娃一样帮他结束这漫长的洗浴，伴随着无限的吃豆腐，金泰亨差点就要直接砸门了，“你们是不是洗晕在里面了？”  
作为这次事故主要的被追责者，明明今天轮到他和金硕珍一起睡的金泰亨被剥夺了这个权利，只能委屈巴巴地站在浴室，“珍哥给我个晚安吻吧。”  
“我还没刷牙呢。”  
“我帮哥刷！”金泰亨敏捷地把牙膏挤上，然后趁金硕珍张着嘴的时候就把牙刷怼了进去，动作之熟练让人很难产生不好的联想。  
其实早期在一次节目里金泰亨就在镜头前帮金硕珍刷牙，也不知道是他俩谁的问题，反正这个每天都会执行的动作就变得越来越色情，其他人怪金泰亨眼神太色情，怼的时候目不斜视充满了不容反驳的气势，手上的动作也不温柔，但金泰亨说应该怪金硕珍当时发出的呜呜咽咽，跪在桌上红着眼眶无助地看着金泰亨恳求他慢一点的样子，是个Alpha都忍不了好吗。  
而现在没有镜头的限制，场面变得更加暧昧，因为家里现在都换成的是电动牙刷，呜呜震动的声音从口腔传来，金泰亨眼睛盯着对方红润的嘴唇，忍不住吞了一口口水。  
好像震动棒...好想把震动的牙刷抵在靠近金硕珍舌根的地方，给他一定的压迫感，看着他冒出亮晶晶的泪水，那个时候某个部位的水一定比嘴里还要多，含不住的白色液体像牙膏泡沫一样往外冒...  
他把牙刷柄拖出一些又旋转着捅进去，金硕珍想伸手自己来，被金泰亨一巴掌拍在屁股上，然后就感觉到硬的东西抵在自己腿间，惊恐地看向镜子时，身后弟弟漂亮的眼睛里都是纯真却深厚的欲望，是他非常熟悉的，属于小老虎狩猎前的目光。  
“泰亨啊...”金硕珍努力不把满嘴的泡泡吞下去，强行躲开牙刷，“呜！再刷牙齿都要掉了。”  
金泰亨这才如梦初醒，赶紧把漱口水拿过来，等着自己的欲望慢慢下去，倒也没有提出在这里腿交的要求，到底也是顾忌着金硕珍的伤，他不能再被当做最不成熟的那一个弟弟了，本来就是压抑着Alpha的超强独占欲做出的妥协，但是竞争意识无论如何都不能丢，不能被珍哥当成无法依靠的Alpha。  
刷完牙后金硕珍被金泰亨抱着黏黏糊糊亲了好一会儿，才得以回到自己房间，打开门就看见田柾国坐在自己床上玩手机，看到他就抬头露出兔系男孩的招牌笑容。  
这就是他今晚耐着性子没有去打扰朴智旻和金泰亨吃豆腐时间的原因，反正今晚是他抱着哥哥睡，他就先不计较别人微不足道的福利了。  
金硕珍现在胆子变大了，受伤就是给他的保护盾，让他可以完好地游走在狼性大发的弟弟们之间，反正他们都会让着自己，所以他直接拉开被子就靠在了田柾国肩上，温暖清香的鼻息让手稳可媲美职业选手的田柾国都一下子失去了游戏里的准心，直接被人打掉了半管血。  
“干嘛呢，继续玩啊。”金硕珍恶作剧的心理起来了，特意用鼻音说话，听得田柾国感觉半边身子都酥了。  
金硕珍愈加得寸进尺，在田柾国操作的好的时候萌萌地拍手鼓掌说柾国好厉害，在对方操作失误的时候就气他说“要不是哥手受伤着，这种对手我一个能打十个”，还帅气地甩一下自己的刘海。  
田柾国咬牙切齿，操纵着游戏角色找了地方蹲下治疗，然后放下手机就翻身把人压在身下，大手捂住金硕珍刚刚一直夸张乖叫的嘴，另一种手熟门熟路地摸下去捏到人的大腿间嫩肉拧了一把，“哥太坏了，仗着这个时候招我是吧？”  
实际上，就算不真的交媾，黄金忙内也多得是办法把金硕珍治得服服帖帖的，游戏结束后他帮金硕珍撸着性器，然后在对方舒服地忍不住哼哼的时候又掐住他的顶端，非要金硕珍保证他以后会更小心谨慎、会乖乖待在弟弟们身边，带着茧的大拇指轻轻掐着金硕珍敏感的马眼，折磨得人都要直接哭出来。  
“呜...小国...！”  
金硕珍觉得自己真的是膨胀了才来招惹田柾国，求了好半天才让恶趣味的弟弟终于让他舒畅地射了出来，田柾国自己的性器也早就在这个过程里起立敬礼，但是他只是从床头抽了好几张纸巾把手心的黏腻擦去，然后把金硕珍抱在怀里，“睡吧。”  
金硕珍有点受宠若惊，躺在田柾国怀里怎么都觉得别扭，田柾国以为他还在后怕今天受伤的意外，释放出了一些安抚性的伏特加味信息素，低头舔了一口金硕珍的后颈，这一次他是在金硕珍入睡后才闭上眼睛的，下意识地收紧了抱在人腰间的手臂，以最依赖和保护的姿态，在心里轻轻对金硕珍说，“没有人可以伤害你。我们会保护哥的。”

金硕珍感觉这次受伤简直因祸得福，不仅在家里生活各方面被突然变得细致的弟弟们照顾得无微不至，而且最爽的是可以撩完不负责，看着三个如狼似虎的Alpha们吃瘪的样子真的太有趣了。  
虽然他的信息素褪去了原有的味道，但是对于有标记关系的Alpha来说还是会有实质性的影响和感知，更何况冰水和所有烈酒都能调和在一起。三个弟弟们经常在家里闻到若隐若现的Omega信息素味，可是罪魁祸首抬起眼睛一脸无辜地看着他们，让就算是知道这狐狸精是故意的他们也无计可施，最多也就逮着他亲一顿，稍微一上手金硕珍要是皱下眉头说疼，所有人马上立正站好担心得不得了，端茶递水嘘寒问暖，把平时藏起来的细致和柔情都展示出来了。  
但是也有不好的地方，就是金硕珍觉得他们有点矫枉过正了，什么都不准，金硕珍想出门散个步都不让，简直就像是觉得户外的空气都是能打倒金硕珍的坏人似的，让本来以宅为荣的金硕珍都觉得待不下去了。  
偏偏三个人在对带金硕珍的事上向来都是一致对外的态度，“不行，养伤”“待在家里不好吗”“珍哥听话好不好别让我们担心”，层层递进三连击，晓之以情动之以理驳回了金硕珍的出门请求。  
有一天田柾国被公司叫过去谈一期综艺的录制，而金泰亨和朴智旻要去一趟最远、人流量最少的家具城给新搬进的房子选定制的家具，金硕珍觉得这简直是上天赐予的机会，前一嘴还在跟弟弟们依依不舍地告别说今天就不陪他们出门了，下一秒抱着手机在92line的群里疯狂喊“来人啊！我们去喝酒吧！”  
这群亲故看着金硕珍裹得严严实实走进包间，本来是想问他上次的伤严不严重，但看着他一副终于放飞自我的样子，话到嘴边变成了，“哟你那几个弟弟终于舍得放你出来了？”  
“说什么呢我可是大哥啊，当然是我自己说了算。”金硕珍看着泛油光的烤肉，眼睛都要放光了，这几天在家里都是他们点炸鸡披萨但是说自己要调理身体给他点健康的蔬菜海鲜汤，但是这个世界上哪有比牛胸肉更治愈的存在呢！美食才能真正抚慰身心让人保持健康好吗！  
李灿多看着金硕珍吃得头都不抬，心里想这人怎么休个假好像还在被虐待一样呢，“所以他们是怎么照顾你的？果然年轻的Alpha都靠不住。”  
“不过我看他们好像都还挺喜欢阿珍的，他们知不知道你是Omega啊？”另一个亲故消息也比较滞后，问的问题差点没让金硕珍噎住。  
“咳咳咳咳...”金硕珍猛喝了一杯烧酒才缓过来，他是嘴很严的人一般绝不会被套出任何想保密的私生活信息，而且倒不是不信任这帮朋友，而是三个弟弟都是不仅知道他是Omega而且都把他当成自己的Omega这事，实在是对谁都不可能开口。  
还好凑巧的是三个人的信息素都是酒味，92Line不管若是不经意闻到其中任何一款，也不会觉得它出现在金硕珍身上会违和，毕竟他们也不知道组合里其他人信息素分别是什么味道。  
看着金硕珍惊慌又尴尬的表情，一起吃饭的朋友们完全理解错了方向以为他们组合内的关系还停留在三个不省心的Alpha都需要金硕珍去迁就和照顾的阶段，一边吃一边语重心长地劝金硕珍不要太委屈自己，“你也是第一次做哥哥，是挺不容易的。”  
酒过三巡这群大男人们看着明明同龄却越长越嫩的金硕珍，已经自觉代入了爸爸粉的角色，还试图和金硕珍说标记和成结一定要谨慎谨慎再谨慎，Omega的体质经不起折腾，千万不能乱来。  
金硕珍简直就像已经未婚先孕的叛逆崽子还要听初级卫生教育课一样，本来就红的脸借着酒劲越听越害羞，总不能说他早就被三个人内射过了吧，这谁听了不当成反面教材想当场晕过去...  
实际上金硕珍也觉得自己是真的不容易，三个年下Alpha一个比一个精力充沛，要雨露均沾简直就不是人干的事，难怪古代后宫海量的君王不少都是最后是操劳病死的。  
想到自己心酸腰酸却无人可说的秘密，金硕珍完全忘记了医生和弟弟们的叮嘱，烧酒开了一瓶又一瓶。  
等他有点晕晕乎乎觉得似乎忘记了什么重要的事时，朋友帮他把不知道啥时候滑到椅子上的手机拿起来，顺便瞄了一眼锁屏就吓了一跳“卧槽你队友们给你了那么多发消息呢”，金硕珍一下子吓得酒醒了大半，本来想开口问哪个队友，但觉得问了也没意义...毕竟不管是哪一个队友被无视都不行，他颤抖着解锁，看到金泰亨和朴智旻居然之前聊天软件上发问他参考意见的图片自己都没回，电话也没接到，两个人速战速决地已经在回家的路上了。  
还没等他构思好要怎么说，朴智旻的电话又呼入进来了，网瘾少年金硕珍从来没有这么一刻痛恨过自己不是活在通讯不发达的远古时代。

TBC


End file.
